


'make my wish come true'

by OfTheDirewolves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All ships other than Jon/Sansa are background, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas fic, F/M, Jon Aegon and Rhaenys get along well, Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jonsa Secret Santa 2018, Lyanna and Jon are not Starks, Other, Sansa is a bit clueless too, There's a lot of bizarre background ships but I figured why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTheDirewolves/pseuds/OfTheDirewolves
Summary: Jon Snow and Sansa Stark are in love, everyone knows this, except for the two of them. But will a secret Santa change all that? Will they finally be able to admit how they truly feel?For Jon/Sansa Secret Santa 2018





	'make my wish come true'

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my secret santa gift for the lovely Ada / itwasmycroftbbc. 
> 
> Sorry it was a little late the holidays got a bit in the way.
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> (Aesthetic leads to the tumblr link)

 

   

* * *

Sansa stared at her watch as she waited for her brother to pick her up from the airport. Why had she come home again? She had been having a lot more fun traveling through Europe on her own, avoiding everything and everyone. Her mother had given her that “I haven’t seen you in months’ look and guilted her the way only mothers could. So now she was at the Winterfell airport waiting for Robb.  
  
It was Robb’s turn to host their group’s Christmas dinner, after all, he was the first of the group to get married. He had offered to let her stay with them but the last thing Sansa was going to do was stay at the same house as newlyweds. Sansa loved Shae but she did not want to hear her and her brother having sex. That was a line she wouldn’t cross.

But since she wasn’t staying with her brother, and she was definitely not staying at home, she’d be staying with Margaery. Margaery was her best friend and she’d missed her terribly so she was so happy to see her. The thing was that Margaery’s girlfriend had just moved in. Rhaenys was delightful but she was also Jon Snow’s half-sister. The same Jon Snow she’d had a crush on forever and stupidly, drunkenly, kissed at Robb and Shae’s wedding.  
  
He’d rejected her of course, because there was no way in this world that Jon Snow would be interested in Sansa. He probably just saw her as his best friend’s younger sister. She’d never admitted it out loud but the shame following that rejection had been part of the reason she had been so eager to leave.  
  
She could have examined why Jon Snow rejecting her had hurt a lot more than Harry cheating on her with her ex-girlfriend but she’d know the answer. She wanted to keep pretending she didn’t know the answer.  
  
Staying with Rhaenys and Margaery meant she will most likely run into Jon outside of Christmas dinner. And considering she hasn’t seen him since she threw herself on him, well that could be very awkward. She just had to get feelings for her brother’s stupid best friend, didn’t she?  
  
“I’m not that late am I?” Robb joked as he saw his sister staring at her watch.

  
“Robb!” Sansa exclaimed excited to see her brother and ran to hug him.

“I missed you two San,” Robb said.

“Where is your better half?” Sansa asked.

“She is waiting for us at the car, so shall we go?”

“Let’s go,” Sansa said as Robb picked up her suitcases and lead the way. They made their way to where Shae had stopped. Shae got out of the car and hugged her favorite sister-in-law, Arya was great but Sansa and Shae had been friends for a long time. It was Sansa that introduced Shae to Robb.

“You look wonderful Sansa.”

“Thanks, darling, so do you! Married life suits you!” Sansa exclaimed.

“I know right? Who would have known!” Shae laughed as Robb put the suitcases in the car and got into the driver’s seat. Shae at in the passenger seat and Sansa got in the back.

“All I need now is a long shower and a nap,” Sansa said.

“Well it’s going to have to wait, we’re going Theon’s place first,” Robb explained sheepishly as Sansa groaned. Shae looked at her husband with a quirked brow but Robb just smiled.

“Why?”

“We’re doing the secret Santa raffle and drinking eggnog, don’t you want to know who you’re giving a gift to?” Robb asked.

“All I want is to sleep!” Sansa exclaimed with a smile.

“You can sleep when you’re dead Sansa, it’s still early!”

“Fine,” Sansa said, guess she was going to run into Jon much earlier than expected. Because of course the first time she saw him since the kiss would be when she looks terrible and jet-lagged.

* * *

The rest of the group was already in Jon and Theon’s place waiting for Robb to arrive. It was actually Jon’s house but Theon was crashing there until further notice. Actually, most of the group were there, Arya and Gendry were late as usual and hadn’t arrived yet. 

  
“Robb said they just picked up Sansa and they’re coming here,” Theon said as he read the text from Robb.

“Who do you think will get here first Robb or Arya?” Myrcella joked.

“My money would be on Robb’s group,” her boyfriend Trystane answered.

“It wouldn’t be Arya if she wasn’t fashionably late,” Margaery said.

“They literally live like 2 blocks away you’d think they’d be the first ones here,” Aegon said.

“Not everyone is as anal as you about timeliness big bro,” Rhaenys said.

“There’s nothing wrong with being on time for things,” Aegon argued.

“In your case, you’re never just on time you’re always the first one there,” Val pointed out.

“At least this time it was to Jon’s place,” Wylla said, “there are times when we’re the first ones there to some random party.”

“I like being punctual, I don’t want to be rude,” Aegon said

“I know darling but sometimes it’s fine to be a little late,” Wylla said hugging her boyfriend.

 

Before they could continue teasing him there was a knock on the door.

“Will someone open the door, I’m freezing my ass out here!”

Jeyne opened the door to reveal Arya and Gendry on the other side.

“You’re late!” Jeyne exclaimed

“Yeah but I’m worth the wait!” Arya retorted making the group laugh.

“Has Robb arrived yet?” Gendry asked

“He texted that they were on their way so they should be here shortly,” Nymeria told him.

“See we’re not the last ones here,” Arya pointed out to her boyfriend.

“Arya, Sansa is coming from Europe and Robb went to pick her up from the airport, you live 2 blocks away. You don’t really have an excuse,” Jon said giving her a hug as greeting.

“Well I could tell you why we were late but I doubt you want to hear it,” Arya said with a smirk.

“Please spare us the details,” Theon said.

“Change of topic, who is going to help us decorate the second tree?” Jeyne asked.

“Second tree?” Wylla wondered.

“Jeyne came up with the brilliant idea that there should be more than one Christmas tree in this house,” Jon said.

“Let me guess the moment she suggested it, Theon went out and got it?” Arianne asked knowing how whipped the Greyjoy was.

“Got it in one!” Jon said as Aegon made a whip sound towards Theon.

“I regret nothing,” Theon responded.  

 

Half of the group headed towards the tree while the other half stayed in the living room drinking eggnog and waiting for their last members to arrive.

* * *

Sansa had been lucky so far, Jon was nowhere to be found when she arrived. It had been a year since she had seen most of these people. She loved them all but sometimes it was a bit much and she needed some space. Plus she was sure everyone wanted to ask about her love life.

  
If there was one thing she didn’t want to talk about, it was her love life. So she’d discretely left the living room and was hiding out in one of the hallways. This house was huge there was no way Theon could afford it. Gendry had smirked at her when she’d made a comment about it. Like he knew something she didn’t know.  
  
She was walking around when something came up to her, she looked down to see Ghost sitting at her feet. What was Ghost doing here? Then she looked at the wall in front of her to see the photos on the wall. They were family photos, more specifically _Martell family photos_. One had all the Martells, the other had Jon with Lyanna and Oberyn, Jon and all his sisters, another with Jon, Aegon, and Rhaenys. Of course one of Jon with Robb and Theon from Robb’s wedding.  
  
This wasn’t Theon’s place, _it was Jon’s._ **Fucking Robb.**  
  
Ghost nuzzled her leg trying to regain her attention. That’s when she noticed he was completely tangled in Christmas tree lights. She laughed as she tried to untangle the lights.  
  
“What did you do boy?” Sansa asked

“I think he wants to be a Christmas tree,” Jon said with a laugh. Sansa looked up and saw him and his breath stopped. Why does he always forget how gorgeous she is?

“Jon.”

“Hey Sansa,” He said softly, “You look great.”

“I just flew from Europe I probably smell of airplane,” Sansa said.

“It’s nice to see you,” Jon said scratching his ear, which he only did when he was nervous. No one can make him more nervous than Sansa Stark. She was gorgeous, generous, wonderful all around, and she was his best friend’s younger sister which meant off-limits. Plus she was most definitely not interested in him. He’d seen her exes and Jon was nothing like them.

  
“It’s nice to see you too,” Sansa said with a small smile as she finished untangling Ghost, “there you go.”

“Thank you he ran away from me,” Jon said.

“How did he get so tangled?”

“Jeyne thought since the house is so huge that there should be more than one Christmas tree. Theon likes getting in his girlfriend’s good side so he agreed. Ghost somehow got into the bag with the lights. Don’t ask me how and well he ran off when he noticed me coming towards him.”

“Are you being rebellious Ghost?” Sansa asked but Ghost just licked her cheek causing Sansa to laugh.  
  
Jon loved her laugh and it always made him happy to see how much Ghost adored her and how good Sansa is with his dog. None of his previous girlfriends really got along with the direwolf. And now he’s comparing Sansa to his past relationships, _that’s great Snow._

  
“You have a beautiful home,” Sansa said.

“You’re welcome anytime,” Jon replied.

“We should get back to the group, they can’t really do secret Santa without us,” Sansa said giving Ghost a final kiss and walking back to the living room. Leaving Jon standing there with his dog. 

“You’re a really good dog you know that right?” Jon said giving Ghost a treat and he could swear Ghost knew exactly what he was talking about. He walked back to the living room with Ghost following behind him.

* * *

Sansa walked back to the living room after her encounter with Jon. She’d had to get away before she made a fool of herself. Which always seemed to happen around him. She should have kept walking but she could never resist Ghost. She loved that direwolf. He was the same breed as her Lady and Sansa remembered when they had gotten them. Jon, Robb, Sansa, and Arya had been exploring when they had come across the puppies. Their mother had died and there was no tag on them so they didn’t belong to anyone.

Arya had said they would die if they left them in the cold so they had each taken one. Robb had named his Greywind, Arya had named hers Nymeria (after the historical figure), Sansa had named hers Lady and Jon had gotten the runt of the pack and named him Ghost. Lady and Ghost had been very close as pups so Jon and Sansa had spent time together while training them.

Sansa was certain that’s when her crush on her brother’s best friend had started.

“Sansa you’re here!” Wylla exclaimed hugging her friend.

“Wylla!” Sansa said, excited to see her green-haired friend.

“It’s been forever how have you been?”

“I’ve been good, how are you Wylla? Are you and Aegon still going strong?” Sansa asked.

“I’m doing marvelous! As for Aegon, we are doing really well if you can believe it. My stupid internship in Kings Landing worked out in my favor after all,” Wylla joked and Sansa couldn’t help but smile. She was really happy for her friend.

Wylla had been in Kings Landing with Sansa a few years back that’s how they had met. Well, they had known each other most of their lives, after all, they were from the North. Not to mention the Starks and Manderlys were old friends. But they hadn’t really talked until Sansa was in Culinary school down in King's Landing.

 

Wylla’s grandfather had gotten her an internship working at the Targaryen Enterprises and since Wylla can never say no to her grandfather she’d taken it. The internship had been a bit of a disaster but she’d met Aegon.

She had gotten through his defenses and through his arrogant demeanor to see the kid that just wanted to please a father who would never give him the time of day.  Wylla and Sansa had seen how both Jon and Aegon had been torn apart by their deadbeat father’s competitions and had decided to do something about it. They, along with Rhaenys, had sat both of them down and told them that they were being idiots.

They were brothers after all, and brothers should support each other. Plus they didn’t want to turn out like the rest of the Targs did they? Neither one of them actually took after Rhaegar, Jon was more Snow and Aegon was more Martell. Little by little the brothers found common ground. Now they were as close as brothers could be, and Sansa knew that Wylla had been a positive influence on Aegon.

Wylla would say that Sansa was a positive influence on Jon, but the redhead would just ignore that comment.

 

“I heard you’re thinking about opening a bakery?” Wylla asked pulling Sansa out of her memories.

“I’m definitely thinking about it,” Sansa said, it was her dream to open a bakery but there were a lot of things that she needed to work out before she could.

“I’m sure it will be a hit when you do, your lemon cakes are to die for. I’m pretty sure I gained a few pounds when we were roommates because of them,” Wylla joked.

“I heard talk of lemon cakes,” Tormund said coming into the conversation.

“Of course you did Tormund,” Wylla said with a laugh.

“It’s always lovely to see you Red,” Tormund said giving Sansa a hug which she happily returned. She liked Tormund, sure he was kind of wild and loved making people blush but he was a good person. Not to mention he was a very loyal friend.

“It’s great to see you too Tormund,”  
“I missed my kissed by fire darling,” Tormund said putting an arm around her.

“Here we go again,” Wylla joked, Tormund thought the color of their hair made them special and he loved pointing it out.

“I missed you too you big oaf,” Sansa replied.

“Now that everyone is here and accounted for let’s get things started,” Theon exclaimed

“The dynamic is simple, there’s a bowl with all our names in there, you pick a name and that’s your secret Santa giftee,” Robb explained showing them the bowl.

“Since there’s a lot of Martells and Starks here if you get a family member you can put it back in the bowl and pick a new one,” Shae said.

“Sansa since you just got back do you want to have the honors?” Robb asked and so Sansa stood up and grabbed a name from the bowl, _Theon._

 

At least it wasn’t Jon, she didn’t know how she’d be able to keep her feelings a secret if she had to give him a gift.

The group kept going up and picking up a name from the bowl. Some looked excited at the name they got (specifically Tormund) while others had looked terrified (Theon). Everyone had gotten their name until all that was left were three pieces of paper. Jon, Shae, and Robb hadn’t gotten theirs yet.

Jon went up to get his paper and smiled as he saw the name on it. At least he had time to create something extra special.

* * *

Two weeks after the gathering at Jon and Theon’s place, the house was once again filled with people. The Martells were having their usual weekly family gathering when Lyanna noticed Jon looking more pensive than usual. 

  
“Okay, what gives?” Lyanna asked capturing everyone’s attention.

“Hmm?” Jon said noticing his mother looking at him.

“You’ve been staring at your food for the last 15 minutes without saying a word. Is this about that Karstark girl?” Lyanna asked, the girl had been nice enough but Lyanna new know what her son actually saw in her.

“Alys and I realized we were better off as friends, plus she likes Sigorn,” Jon explained, “not to mention we broke up 2 months ago.”

“Then if it’s not the break-up was has you in such a funk?” Lyanna asked trying to think of what it could be.

“What else? Sansa,” Arianne said coming in and sitting down at the table.

“Snow, You do realize that if you like a girl you need to tell her right? Not just brood endlessly,” Val remarked as Jon glared at her cursing the day he introduced Val to his step-sister.

“I don’t like Sansa like that,” Jon stated, he could hear Arthur scoff and pass it off as a cough. His stepfather wasn’t as subtle as he just stared at him incredulously, "she’s just a friend and she’s Robb’s sister.”

“Excuses, excuses,” Aegon said.

“The man doth protest too much,” Rhaenys joked taking a drink.

“And she doesn’t like me like that,” Jon said.

“Here’s a wild question, have you asked her?” Alysanne asked.

“Et tu, Aly?” Jon answered he couldn’t believe his little sister had joined the rest in ganging up on him.

“I’m most definitely not her type anyone with eyes can see that,” Jon argued.

“If you say so baby bro,” Nym responded.

“Leave the guy alone, outside of a few of you, I don’t see any of you in relationships. People in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones and all that,” Elia said marking an end to the discussion, reminding Jon why she had always been his favorite.

“My original question stands, why are you being extra broody?” Lyanna wondered and Jon didn’t want to admit that he actually _had been_ thinking about Sansa.

“Nothing in particular, you worry too much ma,” Jon said getting up and giving his mother a kiss on the top of her head, “I’m getting a drink anyone wants anything?”

Jon left the room with Aegon following after him and Lyanna turned to the rest, specifically Rhaenys.

“Is there any movement on the Sansa front?” Lyanna asked.

“Jon has come by my apartment a lot this past two weeks, I bet it doesn’t have anything to do with the redhead staying with us for the holidays,” Rhaenys said.

“How is it that two people who are so smart can be so dumb?” Oberyn called out.

“I like to remind you that you didn’t realize you wanted to be with Lyanna and only Lyanna until Jaime Lannister came along,” Arthur reminded his friend.

“You were so jealous of Jaime it was hilarious,” Lyanna reminisced.

“Well you were suddenly spending all your time with him,” Oberyn said.

“Yeah because he visited from Kings Landing and he’s one of my best friends,” Lyanna reminded him.

“Admit it Oberyn you were jealous,” Elia said.

“Hey, she married me didn't she?” Oberyn said giving his wife a kiss which she eagerly responded to until Alysanne coughed.

“Can we get through one meal without the two of you making out?” Alysanne asked her parents.

“In Oberyn and Lyanna’s case? No, they’ve always been like this Aly, you know this,” Nymeria said.

“I should have gone with Obara, Tyene, Sarella, and Elia,” Alysanne said. Her half-sisters had gone on a holiday trip and wouldn’t be back until Christmas Eve. Aly hadn’t been able to go because of finals but right now she was hoping she had.

 

To be fair she didn’t actually mind her parents being overly-affectionate but she would never tell them that.

“Like I was saying, It’s different because we had already been sleeping together by then, Jon hasn’t even kissed the girl,” Oberyn retorted.

“The jealousy trick might have worked for Oberyn but it’s clear it hasn’t exactly worked for Jon, he hasn’t even admitted he likes her. At least not to us,” Arianne said looking at Nymeria and Val, they were the most likely to know. Nym was Jon’s favorite sister and Val was Tormund’s sister. Tormund was Jon’s best friend outside of Robb and Sam.

“Don’t look at me, I’ve tried to find out but he hasn’t admitted to anything,” Nym said.

“I’m pretty sure Tor knows but the bastard won’t tell me if Jon has said anything, I even tried to get Dalla to ask him and nothing,” Val said slightly exasperated.

“It’s clear there are feelings if only he actually talked to her, I’m pretty sure she’d respond positively,” Rhaenys said cryptically. From the way Sansa looked at her brother and the things Margaery had said, it was clear that Sansa returned her brother’s feelings.

“I don’t think I can stand him looking at her with those puppy eyes for much longer,” Arianne said.

“If it’s meant to happen it will happen, you guys have to have faith in Jon,” Elia told the rest of the family just as Jon and Aegon came back.

 

Just like that the topic change to who was going to be in charge of the different elements of Christmas Eve dinner. 

* * *

The next day was yet another social commitment. While the group as a whole had their annual Christmas dinner, the ladies all got together for one of their own, no men allowed. This time it was at Rhaenys and Margaery’s apartment.

 

Sansa and Margaery had been out of the apartment doing some last minute shopping, mostly for their secret Santa gifts. Margaery had needed Sansa’s help getting something for Trys. Sansa had gotten Theon’s gift a few days after she pulled his name out of the Santa hat.

They walked into the apartment to see that half of the girls were already there. The only ones missing were Arya and Mya. 

“You made it!” Jeyne Poole said excitedly hugging Sansa. 

“Of course, it’s tradition, I wasn’t going to let her miss it,” Margaery said 

“We heard about Harry, how are you faring?” Arianne said hugging Sansa who gladly hugged her friend back. A few days ago the news had come out that her exes were actually going to get married. It was bizarre for Sansa to be honest. 

“I’m fine, honestly it’s been a year since we were together. Hearing the news that he got engaged to my ex-girlfriend fell more on the side of weird news rather than hurtful news,” Sansa explained. 

“Maybe they realized they’d never have anyone as good as you so the best they could hope for was each other?” Myrcella pointed out.

“That’s sweet but I highly doubt it,” Sansa joked.  
“Look at the bright side at least Harry or Randa didn’t sleep with anyone in your family,” Margaery said as she was preparing a drink for herself.

  
A while back, Margaery had been dating Renly Baratheon. It had been mostly to make her parents happy. That relationship had ended when Margaery has walked into her boyfriend’s apartment and found him in bed _with her brother_ . Talk about keeping it in the family.  
  
It was one of the reasons that Marg loved spending the holidays with the Stark-Snow-Martell brood rather than her own family. She did spend a day or two with her grandmother, Willas, Leonette and Garlan but the less she saw Loras the better.  
  
She hadn’t been in love with Renly or anything but that didn’t make their actions any less shitty. Especially now that they were actually married. She hadn’t gone to the wedding, she and Rhaenys had visited Sansa in Europe around that time. Of course, this year was the first time since she had caught them that she actually had someone of her own so many things were looking up.

Rhaenys Martell was so much better than Renly Baratheon after all.

“The way I see it you got the better end of the deal, I am quite the catch,” Rhaenys joked giving her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

“Oh definitely,” Margaery agreed.

“So Jeyne how are things going with Theon?” Sansa said and with that, her old friend started telling the group of her relationship. It had been a surprise to pretty much everyone when Theon and Jeyne had started dating, neither of them was what would be considered the other’s type. And yet it actually seemed to be going really well for them.

With that, the conversation had changed and Sansa didn’t have to think about her love life. Of course she knew the respite wouldn’t last but for now, she’d enjoy it.

* * *

Jon was sitting in his television room drawing by the fireplace when Theon came bursting inside. Theon kept staring at him but didn’t really made a move to talk to him. He just kept walking around the room. Jon put his sketchpad away, the last thing he needed was for Theon to see what he was working on, he’d never hear the end of it.

“Do you need anything?” Jon asked as he saw Theon still standing there. There were moments he really regretted letting him move in.

“So who did you get for secret Santa?” Theon asked.

“I’m not saying, you can’t keep a secret.”

“I totally can!” Theon exclaimed.

“You’d tell Jeyne and she can’t keep a secret either so everyone would know in like 5 minutes,” Jon said and as much as Theon tried he couldn’t exactly deny that.

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,” Theon tried.

“Don’t really care,” Jon retorted.

“I'll tell you mine anyway, It’s Val,” Theon said and Jon knew why Theon was bothering him right now, he wanted Jon to offer his help. He was going to have to ask for it.

“Is that supposed to mean anything to me?”

"She is one of your close friends, and she’s dating your sister so I thought,” Theon said gesturing with his hands.

“Thought what?”

“Come on man!” Theon exclaimed but Jon just stared, “Fine, you win. I was wondering if you could help me get Val a present she will like.”

“Now was that so hard?” Jon joked.

“Excruciating,” Theon replied, “No but seriously I don’t have a clue. She still kind of scares me and it’s not like I can ask Jeyne because they’re not close friends.”

“She’s not that scary,” Jon said.

“You’re right she’s not scary, she’s terrifying,” Theon said as Jon just laughed.

“Do you want my help or not?” Jon asked.

“Yes please.”

“Val is definitely complicated but that’s also what makes getting her a gift kind of simple. She works a lot and she rarely has time to relax. Nym says she’s tense all the time. What can you get that will help someone relax?”

“A vibrator.”

“Theon”

“It’s a perfectly legitimate answer.”

“You can’t give a woman who isn’t your girlfriend a vibrator.”

“Oh yeah, that wouldn’t look good.”

“And you don’t know Val as you’ve said, so you don’t know what she likes and I’m pretty sure she has plenty of vibrators already.”

“Then what?” Theon asked still kind of clueless.

“Get her a spa certificate from that place that just opened, the fancy one, and maybe some bath salts. Jeyne should be able to help you with that.”

“That actually sounds like a good idea,” Theon said

“I have multiple sisters,” Jon replied as if that was all the answer Theon needed.

“Do you have your gift yet?” Theon asked.

“It’s almost finished,” Jon replied and with that Theon left the room, intent on calling Jeyne, and Jon went back to his work. He needed to finish this before the party after all.  

* * *

The girls had been talking about anything and everything. They had been here for hours already and every topic had been touched on. Sansa knew it wouldn’t be long until they turned their attention towards her. Especially since Arya probably wanted payback because Sansa had brought up Arya moving in with Gendry.

“San you know what I’ve realized?” Arya started to say with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

“What have you realized?” Sansa asked.

“This is the first time in a long while that both you and Jon are single at the same time,” Arya responded.

“Is that supposed to mean something?” Sansa said nonchalantly.

“You’re both single, it’s the holiday season, you could make a move?” Arya said.

“For that to happen I’d have to be interested in Jon Snow, which I’m not” Sansa replied.

“Babe I love you but, everyone here knows that’s a lie,” Margaery retorted, “You locked yourself in your room for a week after he started dating Ygritte.”

“It was a small crush nothing more,” Sansa said even though she knows she was lying through her teeth. She couldn’t remember a time when she hadn’t had feelings for Jon fucking Snow. It was practically a part of her life now. She had given up trying to fight it.  
  
Or trying to avoid it by dating other people. All that dating Myranda and Harry had done was cause her more pain. And she was no closer to getting over Jon Snow.

“My brother is an idiot when it comes to women, my uncle Oberyn blames our father’s genes for that,” Rhaenys pointed out.

“Doesn’t Oberyn blame Rhaegar for like everything?” Myrcella asked.

“He does, it’s hilarious,” Arianne said with a laugh.

“In Oberyn’s defense, my father is at fault most of the time. Negative traits coming from his creepy side of the family makes perfect sense,” Rhaenys said, “but that’s literally my point Jon is not great at emotions so you’re going to have to make the first move.”

“I repeat, I don’t like him like that,” Sansa said.

“San, don’t you think we know you well enough by now to know when you’re lying,” Jeyne pointed out.

“Even my husband knows and we all know Robb isn’t exactly known for being perceptive,” Shae joked.

“It’s not like he’d like me back anyway,” Sansa muttered.

“How do you know? You never know until you try,” Margaery said.

“Trust me _I know_ he doesn’t like me like that,” Sansa said.

“Did something happen?” Margaery asked but Sansa looked away and just drank her wine, “SANSA STARK.”

“We kissed okay — or rather I kissed him,” Sansa admitted.

“What? When? Where?” Myrcella asked.

“During Robb and Shae’s wedding reception, we were talking and I thought we were connecting so I did the stupid thing and I kissed him. He pushed me away and then tried to let me down easy. I was mortified,” Sansa said finishing her drink and filling up her glass again, “You know what it’s like to like someone for so long and yet when you finally get the courage to do something about it you’re rejected?”

  
The girls were quiet for once. No one knew quite how to react.  
  
“The worst part is that he’s so ingrained in the group that there’s no way to avoid seeing him. Which means every time I see him I get reminded of being rejected by the guy I—,” Sansa said stopping herself before she revealed too much, “If you think I’m putting myself out there again you’re wrong. There’s no world in which a guy like Jon Snow is interested in me,”

“San,” Margaery said but Sansa blew her off.

“I’m fine, now if you excuse me, I’m going up to my room to watch some cheesy Christmas movie where love actually exists. Because it’s clearly not in the cards for me,” Sansa said walking up the stairs.

* * *

Jon was in the room that passed as a studio in his house, lost in his work, so he didn’t realize the footsteps coming down the hall. Or the way his sister stormed into his studio. Not until he heard her voice and by then it was too late to hide his work, she’d seen it.  
  
“Woah,” Rhaenys said looking at the painting he was making. It was Sansa with Lady and it was beautiful.

“Rhae what are you doing here?” Jon asked annoyed that she’d walked into his private space with no warning.

“Theon said you were here and I needed to talk to you,” Rhaenys pointed out.

“So much for privacy,” Jon muttered but made no attempt to cover the painting, after all she’d already seen it.

“You know if this is how you paint people you’re not interested in I’m definitely intrigued to see how you will paint someone you’re actually in love with,” Rhaenys said calling him out and he just glared at her.

“You’ve figures out my deep dark secret are you happy now? Is this what you wanted?” Jon said sitting down on the couch he had in the studio, completely exhausted.

“You’re so dramatic at times,” Rhaenys muttered.

“You know what it’s like to like someone so much but you know you’re never getting anywhere because she doesn’t see you the way you see her? And I can’t even hate her for it because no one can control emotions and I’m not going to be one of those douchebags that talks about the friendzone like it’s a real thing. If all I can have is her friendship then I’m still one of the luckiest bastards on the planet,” Jon stated and Rhaenys was struck by the familiarity of what he was saying.

  
After hadn’t she just yesterday heard something similar from Sansa herself? Which reminded her of why she had originally barged into her baby bro’s studio.

“What happened at Robb’s wedding?”

“What?” Jon asked confused as to why she was bringing it up.

“Robb and Shae’s wedding, did you share a romantic moment with someone?”

“It’s not what you think,” Jon replied thinking back at that day.

“So you did!” Rhaenys exclaimed, not that she ever doubted Sansa’s words but she had wanted to double check.

“It wasn’t like that” Jon said although he’d been wishing it had been, ever nice it happened. He dreamed that Sansa had kissed him because she liked him not because she was heartbroken.

“Then explain it to me,” Rhaenys said sitting down on the floor and patting the floor so her brother would sit next to her, he did.

“We were having a great time and after we did our best man and maid of honor duties we escaped for a little bit. We had a bottle of white wine which we were drinking as we talked. We walked among the gardens and she looked incredible. Music started and I put down the bottle and actually asked her to dance and she accepted. At the end of it she kissed me,” Jon said reminiscing.

“I don’t see what was bad about that?” Rhaenys asked, her brother truly confused her at times.

“It was lovely and all I ever wanted but I knew it was wrong because she was drunk and heartbroken over Harry. They had just broken up because the bastard had cheated on her. Which I still can’t believe. Who cheats on Sansa Stark? She’s incredible. If you’re lucky enough to catch her eye why would you cheat on her?”

“So you pushed her away,” Rhaenys muttered, everything was finally making sense in her head.

“She didn’t want me and I didn’t want to take advantage no matter how much I wanted to continue kissing her,” Jon said softly.  
  
That’s when Rhaenys could no longer hold it in and started laughing. To the great surprise of her brother.

“Are you literally laughing at my pain right now?”

“I’m sorry I just — for two people who are so smart you’re both such IDIOTS!” Rhaenys exclaimed.

“What?” Jon asked appalled.

“Maybe you both need to actually use your words rather than immediately jumping to conclusions,” Rhaenys said, if both her brother and Sansa had actually talked to each other after the wedding they could have avoided all the stupid heartache.

“What are you talking about?”

“You should probably talk to Sansa, the party is in two days so you’ll see her then. Ask to talk to her,” Rhaenys said.

“I don’t want to make things weird,” Jon responded.

“Trust me baby bro, things are not always as they appear to be. Just talk to her and you’ll see,” Rhaenys said getting up from the floor and leaving Jon to his thoughts.

  
Could he dare to dream?

* * *

The cookies were finally finished and decorated. Shae had asked Sansa if she could help with the baked goods for the parties and well Sansa has never said no to cooking. Cooking gives her time to relax and forget about everything else.

Robb and Shae had gone all out for their first Christmas party Sansa could admit to that. Shae definitely had a talent for decorating and it was very curious to see the spots where it’s clear Robb attempted to help.

All in all, it was very cute but right now Sansa wanted to be anywhere but here. Why had she decided to come home? Why didn’t she stay in Europe? If she was still there she wouldn’t have had the embarrassing outburst in front of every one of her girlfriends. Especially considering half of them were related to the object of her affections in some way.

If news ever reached Jon she would probably die of embarrassment. The thing was that she actually really liked Jon’s friendship and definitely didn’t want to lose it by making things weird. All she had to do was get through tonight.

People would be arriving soon enough so she probably needed to get ready. The last time she had been severely jet-lagged, now she wanted to actually look her best.

* * *

The party had been in full swing for a while when Jon arrived. He was greeted by Tormund who just smirked at him as if he knew a secret. 

  
Considering Tormund was the only one (other than Rhaenys) that knew about his true feelings for Sansa he didn’t want to know what the smirk was about. It was never a good choice to get drunk with Tormund because you always ended up spilling your guts.  
  
Thankfully Sam and Gilly arrived before Tormund could make any comment. Thank the old gods for small miracles. He put his present under the tree and joined the rest of the party.  
  
He was grabbing a glass of eggnog from the bar when he looked up and saw her. Sitting across the room talking to Margaery and Wylla was Sansa. Sansa had always been gorgeous but now she truly looked like a goddess.  
  
Now Tormund smirk made sense. He was glad he hadn’t started drinking yet otherwise he would have probably choked.  
  
“Are you okay mate?” Robb asked coming up to him.

“I’m good,” Jon muttered, the last thing he wanted was for Robb to realize that Jon’s brain has basically short-circuited because he’d seen Robb’s sister in that dress.

“Do you need a small plate for the drool Snow?” Theon whispered next to him and Jon just glared, why was he friends with Theon again?

“Can we sit down to eat already? I’m starving,” Arya complained.

“I was just coming out to say that the food was ready and that everyone could go serve themselves and sit down,” Shae explained.  
  
It was like she’d said the magic words, everyone headed towards the breakfast area where the food was set up. Then headed towards the tables. Robb and Shae had set two beautiful tables with 11 places each.  
  
It was when they were sitting down that Sansa realized more than half their group was paired off. Of course, they were missing a few people but still. Robb, Shae, Theon, Jeyne, Arya, Gendry, Mya, Trystane, Myrcella, Arianne and Alysanne were in one table and the rest in another.  
  
That meant she was in a table with Tormund, Margaery, Rhaenys, Aegon, Wylla, Val, Nymeria, Sam, Gilly and of course Jon. That’s what happens when two of your best friends are dating his half-siblings. Dinner went pretty well as Tormund and Margaery took turns trying to see who could make the other crack with dirty comments.

Rhaenys just rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s antics while Jon and Aegon complained about having to hear about their sister’s sex life. Sam was blushing throughout the meal to the great amusement of everyone else.

The time for the dessert came and Sansa’s cheesecake was a hit. She received a lot of compliments but of course none she appreciated more than Jon’s. She tried to ignore the girls’ knowing smirks but knew it was no use. She was pretty sure it was written all over her face.

Arya and Gendry were the ones that got people to move over to the living room to officially start the gift exchange. Sansa went first and gifted Theon with a navigation kit, as he was always saying he wanted to learn how to sail. He gave her a hug and told her he loved the gift.

Theon gave a gift to Val, who in turn gave something to Myrcella, who got Arya and so forth. To be honest Sansa lost track after a bit. There were a lot of people in their group after all. It was normal to let your mind wander and then get slightly distracted. Especially when Jon Snow looks as good as he does. Which was totally unfair by the way.

 

Speak of the devil. Jon called out her name and that’s when she noticed he had a gift in his hands. Oh shit, _Jon was her secret Santa._

Jon approached her and she smiled at him, trying not to give away how nervous she was. If she wasn’t wrong he looked nervous too. She grabbed the gift from him and cautiously opened the wrapper. What she found took her breath away and she didn’t know what to say. It was a framed drawing of a direwolf that was basically a copy of her Lady with the words **Direwolf Delights**. She had always known Jon was a talented artist but this was absolutely stunning.

 

Once upon a time she had told Jon that if she ever opened her bakery she would name it Direwolf Delights. **_He remembered._ **

“If you don’t like it I can change it, I remember you mentioned it a while ago while we were talking, that’s just an early prototype.”

“It’s beautiful,” Sansa said still in shock, then she noticed a business card that fell from the box where the framed design had been, “What is this?”

“I got you an appointment with Davos Seaworth, he’s a realtor. He helped me when I was looking for places for my studio. I know he’s got a few properties in mind that could be good for your bakery. You’ve been talking about wanting to open a bakery and I thought I could help make your dream come true,” Jon said stuttering a bit.  
  
Sansa just stared at the gift and the card in shock. Had he really done all of this for her? No one had done anything like this for her before. Why did he have to be so perfect when she was trying to get over him? Suddenly she couldn’t breathe. She needed air or space that wasn’t surrounded by people.

“I need a moment,” Sansa said as she carefully put the gift in the table in front of her and left out the door.

Jon was staring helplessly at the place where Sansa used to be standing. He knew everyone was staring at him but at the moment he didn’t care about what they would say. All he cared about was making sure Sansa was okay.

* * *

Sansa was staring up at the night sky. The last thing she wanted was to go back inside but she knew she would have to. Someone would be wondering why she had reacted like that. She would have to make up a lie about it. It’s not like she could say what she truly felt in that moment.

“Sansa,” Jon said as he walked out to the balcony and closed the door behind him.

“I’m fine you can go back inside.”

“Not until you tell me what happened back there,” Jon said, “Did you not like it?”

“It’s too much,” Sansa muttered.

“If you want I can change it,”

“Why would you?” Sansa asked confused.

“I want you to be happy and right now you’re clearly not happy.”

“How can you know how I feel?”

“I don’t, but happy people don’t just run out the door almost in tears.”

“What do you want from me Jon! Can you tell me? Because I’m so tired of the back and forth,” Sansa said shouting at him.

“I’m back and forth?” Jon remarked sardonically, “I never actually know where I stand with you Stark because you won’t make up your mind?”

“I don’t make up my mind? That’s rich coming from you! I make a move and you reject me and then you give me the most romantic present I’ve ever received. What the fuck is your deal?” Sansa exclaimed giving him a push.

“So you did like the present?” Jon asked.

“Of course I loved the present! Who wouldn’t love that present!” Sansa remarked, Jon had remembered something she’d told him long ago and had made a beautiful design based on it. How could she not like it?

“Well you ran out of the room excuse me if I’m confused,” Jon said sarcastically, “sometimes I feel I need a decoder to try and understand your feelings.”  

“I have been pretty clear with mine you’re the one that is all over the place,”

“I think we have different definitions of clear Sansa,” Jon stated.

“I kissed you and you rejected me, how much clearer could I have gotten?” Sansa said sitting down on the ground and leaning against the wall.

“Wait-- are you talking about Robb’s wedding?” Jon said as things started to click in his head.

“What else would I be talking about? Robb’s wedding you pulled away when I kissed you. Then you tried to tell me you weren’t interested,” Sansa said looking anywhere but at him, as he sat down next to her.

“I was trying to be a gentleman like my mother taught me. You were drunk and sad about Harry Hardyng.”

“I was not that drunk I was barely tipsy. I was still in complete control of my functions. Maybe I just needed a little liquid courage. Why would I be sad about Harry?”

“Because the douchebag had just cheated on you? Which really is just beyond stupid,” Jon said and Sansa stared at him, “It wasn’t stupid that you were sad. You had a right to be sad. What’s stupid is that anyone would cheat on you, you’re Sansa Stark. He was truly the luckiest man because he had your heart and then he threw it away for what? Myranda Royce? Talk about a downgrade, then again after you, everything is a downgrade.”

Sansa couldn’t believe what she was hearing. All this time thinking he had rejected her and suddenly it turns out he thought she was sad about Harry? **_Harry?_**

 

She couldn’t help it she just started to laugh.

 

“That’s the second time someone has laughed at me for that? Why is it so funny? Am I missing something?”

“Many many things actually,” Sansa said.

“Feel free to illuminate me then,” Jon responded.

“For one thing you thought I was actually sad about Harry? I was relieved when he cheated on me. I mean I’m not saying it didn’t hurt because it did. It hurt like a motherfuck but after a bit I was relieved. I could stop pretending like I gave a crap about Harry and his humongous ego,”

“You looked so happy when you were with him.”

“I was pretending for most of the time. Honestly, I dated Harry, and Randa for that matter --  because the person I wanted wasn’t available,” Sansa said softly looking at him.

“Who was that person you wanted?” Jon asked both terrified and eagerly expecting the answer.

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s you Jon,” Sansa said as Jon closed the gap between them. This time there was no confused intentions. They both knew what they wanted, each other. Both of their eyes were closed but smiling. Sansa put her hands on his neck pulling him closer. Jon’s breath tasted of the eggnog he’d been drinking while Sansa’s tasted of her famous lemon cakes.

 

They pulled apart, both of their hearts pounding but they stayed close to each other.

“So I’m going to take that as a sign that you actually like me?” Jon said.

“If that didn’t convince you I don’t know what will,” Sansa joked and then got serious, “I’ve been in love with you for a long time.”

“I’ve been in love with you too Sansa Stark, I don’t remember a time when I wasn’t in love with you,” Jon admitted.

“At least we’re finally on the same page,” Sansa said with a laugh.

“You weren’t the only that tried dating other people to try and avoid your feelings,” Jon said grabbing her hand and interlacing his fingers with hers.  

“Oh?” Sansa asked curious as he kissed her hand.

“Ygritte broke up with me because she said I was a little too interested in my best friend’s sister. I denied it back then, I was pretty sure I was in love with her. Later I realized that I wanted to be in love with her, because it would be easier. It was a while before I admitted to myself how I felt. But by then you were dating and I thought you were happy. So I tried dating other people, I tried with Satin, I tried with Alys but nothing worked,” Jon explained.

“Yeah that’s basically how it felt on my side as well,” Sansa admitted.

“I guess I really do know nothing at times,” Jon said with a laugh.

“It’s a good thing you’re cute,” Sansa said with a smirk.

“Oh really?” Jon asked.

“Yes really,” Sansa said as she closed the gap between them once more. Kissing him softly, like they had all the time in the world.

And it truly feels like they do. They had finally admitted their feelings and realized things were most definitely not what they thought. They had to make up for lost time. They knew sooner or rather someone was going to come outside and make them return to the party but they didn’t care.

They are together, they are happy and they are in love. And isn’t that what Christmas is all about? Making out with the person you love on your brother’s balcony while all the world falls away. If it’s not it really should be.

 

Especially because Jon Snow is a magnificent kisser and Sansa finds she doesn’t feel like letting go anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe my brain thinks 8.5k is a small fic? 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed my attempt at a small Christmas romcom. Please tell me what you thought if you liked it!


End file.
